Ultimate Genesis SpiderMan
by Mimick
Summary: Look into another world where Peter Parker is not Spider-Man, and everything you think you know is put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate Genesis: Spider-Man #1

Written By Mick Edwards

"Fortnight"

A single figure leaped from roof top to roof top, his lithe body covered in an all black costume with a white spider design on his chest. He stopped at the edge of the National Savings and Loan, and looked down at two men wearing tuxedos and ski masks whom ran out with money satchels slung over their shoulders. The figure fired a thin, silk-like substance from his wrist, and snatched one of the bank robbers, hoisting him up with unbelievable strength. The other bank robber turned around after he stashed his satchel in a beat up Chevy, and pulled his ski mask off.

"Dave?" he said. A silk-like web covered him, and he was hauled off his feet fromthe streets up into the night air, letting out a yell for help.

Early morning, it was a school day for the students of Midtown High School. Eugene Thompson walked through the front doors with his books slung under his arm, and he yawned. Next to him, Peter Parker came in yawning and bumped into Eugene; Eugene shoved him into a locker.

"Watch where you're going, Parker!" he said; a dark look in his eyes.

"Sorry...Flash."

"You better be," he said; waving off the bookworm.

Both went their separate ways to their first period classes. Jessica Jones walked up the steps just after the second bell rang, and palmed her face; a look of frustration on her face.

"Why me?" she asked herself, and raced to class.

Across town, in a skyscraper belonging to Fireheart Enterprises; a group of men and women sat around a round table watching a holographic replay of last night's foiled bank robbery. The hologram showed in great detail of the skill, athleticism, and power of the nightly vigilante who had been leaving a web of mystery all across New York. Thomas Fireheart, the CEO and owner, pressed a button after he felt he had seen enough, and gestured for the lights to be turned back up.

"What does everyone think?" he asked.

"This, vigilante is terrifying, yet exciting at the same time."

"Agreed, Domnall?" said Thomas.

"I think, that he, or she if that maybe the case is a freak," said another. "I despise muties, Thomas, this you know apart from hatred of homosexuals."

"This wall-crawler's sexuality is not in question, Adelene."

"It IS, Domnall," said Adelene glaring at him. "We can't market a homosexual to children!"

"I haven't even broached the subject of marketing him or her, Adelene."

Everyone looked down the table at Adelene, and she looked at her feet. Thomas leaned back in his seat, and crossed his legs.

"Not only that," said Raja. "But if you haven't noticed, homosexuality is the in thing despite your preferences."

"He may not even be a homosexual anyways," said Domnall.

"He maybe a she for all we know."

"Raja has a point and so does Domnall," said Thomas with a smile crossing his face. "She could be quite beautiful too."

"Whether it is a he, or not, it would be foolish not to capitalize on the potential income for our publishing and media divisions," said Raja

"Agreed," said Thomas leaning closer to the table. "We cast a headline that says SPIDER-MAN: MAN OR MYTH?"

"Followed by our news networks showing the clip we got," said Domnall with a smile forming on his face as the idea really struck him. "Our ratings will soar!"

"Why Spider-Man?" asked Adelene, a confused look on her face.

"In case our vigilante is a guy," said Thomas, his face stiffening. "I don't want to call our vigilante Spider-Woman and be made a laughing stock."

"But, what if it is a woman?" asked Domnall.

Thomas rubbed his head, "Then I will eat the first edition for making such a blunder..."

The board members got up, and left to make the necessary arrangements. Thomas stewed for a moment, or two longer, then left as well.

The moon couldn't rise quickly enough for some, a black clad figure leaped across the roof tops using a swing line, or two to clear some distances. But, when he saw the promotional board that said, _Tonight at 9'clock; the story about Spider-Man!_

The man behind the mask smiled, and leaped to another roof before he broke into a run. He tapped the mic in his inner and said, "Hey PP, I just saw something you wouldn't believe."

"Oh, what's that?" said Peter Parker, the affronted PP, watching his mystery partner clear the distance between the Daily Bugle and Macy's department store through the miniature camera in his suits belt buckle.

"The media just dubbed me, Spider-Man," he said with a grin. "Can you believe it?"

"You're kidding?" asked Peter, a look of surprise forming on his face. He checked the Internet headlines and sure enough found it. "Whoa..."

"Whoa, indeed."

"So, what's tonight's agenda?" asked Peter.

"Just the regular patrol," said Spider-Man. He landed on balcony over looking an electronics store belonging to Phineas Mason. "Hrm..."

"What is it?"

"You know that shop on Huxley, the one that belongs to the old man who calls himself the Tinkerer?" asked Spider-Man.

"Yeah?" asked Peter. "Why?"

"Well, the lights are on, and according to the sign, it's supposed to be closed."

Spider-Man jumped down to the wall above the door, and crawled down where he opened the door easily. He peeked inside, dropped to the sidewalk and walked inside. Several shelves were knocked over and the cash register was smashed. Spider-Man walked over to it and examined it, finding a large hand print on it. He turned upon hearing someone yelp for help.

"HELP!"

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him into a back room where he saw a lumbering mountain of muscle standing over the Tinkerer. Spider-Man tightened his fists and leaped onto the wall so that he could sneak up on the big man, and leave the Tinkerer safe.

"Hand it over, Phineas!" said the heavily muscled man. "I didn't come all of this way for nothin'."

"I know you didn't Henry!" said Phineas said with fear.

"Don't call me that, my name is Bulldozer now!"

"Is that why you were that ridiculous helmet?" asked a voice from the shadows.

"Who said that?" asked Bulldozer, as he looked around.

_Smooth move, Spidey._

"Shut up, PP."

_Don't blame me if he shoves your head up your rectum._

"Come out you coward!" said Bulldozer. He stepped forward into the light revealing his yellow and and silver costume with the bucket shaped helmet.

There was a long silence, and Bulldozer wondered if he had really heard another voice. A thick, silk-like strand took hold of his foot, and yanked him off of his feet.

"Whooooa!" said Bulldozer, tittering back and forth on the silk-like strand. "What's going on?"

Spider-Man dropped down to the floor with Phineas behind him and Bulldozer in front of him, both noticed the large white spider motif. He turned to Phineas, and lowered his hand. Phineas took it begrudgingly.

"Are you all right?" asked Spider-Man, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine, but you won't be."

A wrecking ball hit Spider-Man in the back, sending him toward the far wall near the exit, but instead of hitting it, he landed on it with practiced ease. A masked black man entered, and turned to Bulldozer ignoring to check on his partner.

"Help me down, Thunderball!"

"I should have sensed that coming," said Spider-Man. He flattened his back against the wall.

_There's still a lot we don't know about your danger sense, Spidey._

"Who is he talking to?" asked Thunderball, helping Bulldozer down. "Is he a schizo or something?"

"Very funny," said Spider-Man, firing a silk-like glob into Thunderball's face.

"You okay, Eliot?" asked Bulldozer, trying to pull the silk-like glob from Thunderball's face.

"Don't use real names!" said a man with a crow bar and a purple ski mask on his face. He charged toward Spider-Man, and smashed a large hole in the wall, right at the spot where Spider-Man used to be.

"Wow, you guys are dense, literally."

_Cut the wise cracks, Spidey, these guys don't look like push overs._

"Please, these guys are bush leagues!" said Spider-Man with the three, super tough hoodlums watching him.

"He really is a schizo," said Thunderball.

"Yeah, well, I'll beat the nuttiness out of him."

"Go for it Di-I mean Wrecker!"

Wrecker swung his crow bar at Spider-Man's waist, but Spider-Man leaped over the wide blow, and caught hold of the ceiling. He shot a glob of the silk-like webbing from his wrist and it caught Wrecker right in the face, temporarily blinding him. Two strands shot out next, which nabbed the front collars of Thunderball and Wrecker, and they were pulled forward right into Spider-Man's fists. After they slumped to the ground, Spider-Man kicked Wrecker across the jaw, and pried the crowbar from his hands to use it in knocking Wrecker out.

With all three of them unconscious, he created a silk-like net on a street lamp and stuck them inside of it. He walked back inside, only to find Phineas gone, the sounds of sirens were fast approaching. He fled out the back into the night.

The television played the digital footage of the night before where Spider-Man single handily stopped a bank robbery. Peter shut off the computer, and turned to his mystery partner whom still had his costume and mask on. A sigh escaped his lips, and he lowered his head.

"I imagine they're going to be following me quite closely," said Spider-Man.

"You sound disappointed?" asked Peter.

"Are you kidding?" asked Spider-Man, a sense of joy in his voice. "I love it, now if only I can get a spot on the Jay Leno show!"

"Quiet, man, do you want to draw unwanted attention from my aunt?"

"No, sorry..." said Spider-Man, his shoulders slumped. "Well, I best get going."

"Why, it's still late out?"

"Because, unlike you, I have responsibilities!"

Those words held in the air after Spider-Man left, and Peter lowered his head.

"Yeah, whatever..."

"Yuh, whatever..." said Spider-Man, echoing the mocking tone.

He leaped out the window and fired a silk-like web line and swung away from the two story house. Peter turned away from the window, and looked at the diagram on his computer. He steepled his hands together and leaned back in his computer chair.

Thomas looked at the footage over and over again. The agility, strength, speed left the businessman awestruck. He began to wonder how he could acquire such powers, when he heard a voice behind him and a trail of mist began to envelop the room.

"You seek power, don't you?"

"Who is there?" asked Thomas, his eyes narrowing while scanning the mist. "I'm an expert in Kenpo and I will thrash you good, if you don't know what's good for you."

Laughter erupted in the room, and then a figure emerged, wearing green with a long purple cape. His head was aflame and the flame was a neon color. The only noticeable trace of humanity was the glowing eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Thomas, his hands at his side, unclenched, but ready at a moment's notice.

"Please, your fists mean nothing to me."

"I asked you a question," said Thomas. "Who are you?"

"My name is immaterial, what's important is why I came here."

"What do you want?" asked Thomas, his brow furrowed.

"What you want," he said, his eyes pulsing. "Spider-Man."

Thomas jaw lowered in surprise, but then tightened. A devious smile formed on his face.

"Well, then, let's talk business."

**SPIDER'S WEB: **_Hello everyone, I know some of you were fans of my Ultimate Spider-Man First and Second Genesis series; so you are probably wondering why this new one. I just lost confidence in the last series trying to explain what I thought were mistakes, and what not. This one I'm just doing for fun, and I'm not going to fret over mistakes. You will probably see an Ultimate Genesis: X-Men series pop up, which will replace Ultimate X-Men Genesis. There will be a definite difference in the X-Men series just as there is in the Spider-Man books, as you will see if I start an Ultimate X-book._

_This will be fun, and I hope you enjoy Ultimate Genesis: Spider-Man!_

_8/14/09_

_-Mick_


	2. Chapter 2

Ultimate Genesis Spider-Man #2

Written By Mimick

"You drive me crazy"

Black is the in color, and the way it contorted to the lithe frame of Spider-Man made a lot of girls at Mid-Town High talk. There were cat calls, and chatter about what kind of hunk could be under the mask. Peter walked toward a particular group of girls that he knew, sitting on at picnic table was Mary Jane Watson, Liz Allen, and Jessica Jones. He came around and sat beside Jessica, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I was working on some new software up until late last night," he said, then yawned.

"Well, that doesn't mean you couldn't have given me a call."

"Sorry Jess," he said, a smile formed on his face before they kissed.

"So, what are you two doing tonight?" asked Liz, she wrapped an arm around Mary Jane. "Me and MJ are going to GLBT expo, wanna come?"

"But, you two aren't..."

Jessica elbowed Peter in the ribs preventing him from finishing his sentence. She grabbed her two friends hands, and smiled.

"You two have fun, me and Peter have a date tonight."

"All right," said Liz, her and MJ got up and walked off to class.

Peter's eyes widened when he saw where Liz had her hand, "How come I didn't know this?"

"Because, you're as dense as that idiot Flash Thompson..."

Peter turned to Jessica and saw she was angry, he put a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it away. He lowered his eyes, and looked away from her. Peter happened to see Harry Osborn walking past the gathered students outside who were eating lunch. He narrowed his eyes wondering what the resident billionaire was doing, but he was slapped on the shoulder, and that brought his attention back to his girlfriend.

"Hey, next time don't embarrass me in front of my friends!"

"I didn't know," he said, throwing up his hands. "I thought they were just being overly friendly."

"The fact they were kissing the night we got together with Liz's hand on MJ's ass wasn't a big enough clue?" asked Jessica, an incredulous look on her face. "I can't believe my boyfriend is the smartest kid around, and yet at the same time, the densest."

"I-I didn't pay that much attention, Jess."

"Yeah, well..." she lowered her eyes, and took his hand. "I don't know why I made such a big deal out of it anyways... they don't."

"Sorry, do you want...you want to go to the arcade by Shelly's?"

"Nah, I don't feel like it..."

"What do you want to do?" he asked, holding her hand, and laying her head to rest on his shoulder.

She looked up at him, a sly smile on her face, and she ran her finger up his chest to his chin. He lowered his head, and they kissed.

"Your wish is my command," said Peter after pulling away.

"Where you going?" she asked, watching him as he got up from the bench. "I want to cuddle some more."

"Class, remember?"

"Oh," she said grabbing her tray and following him back inside.

Thomas looked through the folder containing the outlined ideas his mystery guest gave him last night and chuckled at the flashiness described within. A knock on the door disturbed him as he flipped the page, he raised an eyebrow, a look of irritation on his face. He closed the folder, and cleared his throat.

"Come in," he said, placing his hands in front of himself.

In walked Adelene and she had a troubled look on her face. Thomas offered her a seat, she accepted, and he leaned back a bit in his chair waiting for her to say something.

"Did I do something wrong, because father says fags are evil."

"Well," said Thomas, leaning forward onto his desk. "While that is something he says in the confines of his home, that is not something we can say in public."

"Why?" she asked, a dumbfounded look plastered on her face.

"I'm not sure you would understand."

"Because I'm dumb?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. "I'm thirty-two years old, my father says I'm smart."

"No, because it doesn't matter when it concerns you, your father is a powerful man that can... make problems go away."

"I don't understand," she said, a look of confusion formed on her face. "So, it's all right to say I hate fags?"

Thomas shook his head, "No, it isn't, in fact I never want to hear you utter that again."

"Why?"

"Despite how powerful your father is, despite what he means to this company - I cannot risk a small minded _**bitch**_ like you spouting homophobic slurs during important board meetings, or in public!"

Adelene brought her hand up to her face, she was all shook up. She looked away from Thomas and he got out of his seat, and made his way over to her, taking the head of the chair.

"Now, listen to me, you ever utter anything stupid out of your mouth again, I don't care what your father does to my company - I will throw _YOU out that damn window myself!_"

He pointed at the window that he would throw her out of, and she cowered away. Certain she got the point, he let go of the back of the seat, and walked back to his desk. Her eyes lingered on him, and he glared at her before dismissing her.

She got up and made herself scarce, he looked at the folder briefly before grabbing the phone to make a call.

Harry walked into the study where his dad did most of his business work, he looked around at all of the books his dad collected over the years due to his thirst for knowledge. Harry's dad believed that with knowledge came power, and like every Osborn, Norman prided himself on his knowledge, his very intelligence and awareness. This, Harry knew made hiding his secrets all the more difficult and yet exhilarating at the same time. He wanted to come to his dad on his own terms rather than his dad finding out, and coming to him. After looking at some old pictures, he ran up to his room, and locked the door. He unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the black top underneath with the white spider emblem. As soon as he removed his clothes, he put his mask on and leaped out of the window, making his way toward the city.

Jessica lie her head on Peter's chest as they laid on the flatbed of his truck looking up at the stars. He had put a mattress there to make it more comfortable for the both of them, but he noticed Jessica fidgeted every moment, or so.

"It's beautiful out, you know?" she asked.

"I know," he said, staring at the night sky.

She ran her hand across his stomach with a distant look on her face - Peter rubbed her back and she looked up at him.

"So, what are you planning to do after high school?" she asked.

"College, definitely."

"What about a family?"

"Some day."

"So – you have your whole life figured out?" she said, playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"Y-yeah, I think I do."

"_Oh_..."

Peter looked down at her, and saw she was sad, and picking at the shirt button just above his navel.

"There's time for us," he said. "We have all the time in the world."

"Yeah..."

Spider-Man landed on a rooftop, and sprinted to the other side. His sense of awareness sharpened to an almost supernatural level. He leaped and fired a web-line that he swung from to an adjacent building. He lowered himself on separate web-line. He found two hoodlums standing guard outside of Reco's Junkshop.

His eyes narrowed behind his mask until he saw a man walk up to them wearing a costume that sported rings. He pulled one ring off his wrist, and it glowed.

"Now, stand right there, Brady."

"Okay."

He tossed the ring, and Spider-Man's spider-sense went off. He shot a glob of his webbing covering the ring, and yanked on it. Sending it in another direction. The ring melted through the webbing, and cut through a support girder.

"Hey, who did that?"

"I-I did," said Spider-Man, lowering himself on his tethered line. "Give up, and go to jail."

"Fat chance!"

The costumed man slipped another ring off of his other wrist, and hurled it. Spider-Man leaped off his tethered line, but the ring homed in on him, and looped over him binding his arms to his sides.

Pinned and unable to use his arms, Spider-Man had to fight off the two incoming goons with his feet. He sprung onto his back sending both black soles into the men's chins sending them into the far wall.

"That must hurt, pal."

"I-it does..." said Spider-Man. "But, not as much as my fist will when it hits your face!"

Flex his mighty chest muscles, Spider-Man broke the flexi-steel ring. Free, he leaped at his prey, but the costumed man tossed a ring in front of himself that generated some form of shield that burned Spider-Man when he tried to get close.

«_That's way too hot._»

«_I'll have to think of something else._»

Spider-Man tried going around, but the ring moved with the hero whatever way he went making it difficult to defeat his foe.

"Now, if this doesn't beat all – looks like I pulled off one for a change."

"Who are you?" asked Spider-Man.

"Me?" said the costumed man, as he rubbed his chin. "Call me...the Ringer!"

"What?" said Spider-Man, chuckling and searching for a way pass the Ringer's defense. "That is so fucking corny!"

"Hey, better than whatever your name is!"

"Mine's _Spider_-Man."

"Lamer than mine."

"Whatever."

Spider-Man leaped up onto the roof, and tapped his inner ear mic. Critical thinking was his forte.

"Pete, I hope your at home – I seriously need your help."

"What, are mumbling to yourself now?"

"Shut up!" said Spider-Man squirting off a wad of his webbing at the Ringer.

The webbing was melted by the spinning ring. Spider-Man heard no response, and he tightened his fists.

«_What now?_»

_NEXT ISSUE: RING AROUND THE SPIDER_


	3. Chapter 3

Ultimate Genesis Spider-Man #3

"Ring around the Spider"

Written By Mimick

**Recap: **_Previously, a costumed night time vigilante emerged in New York city, and took the citizens of New York by storm. His masked face plastered all over the newspapers, and on television sets across the city. But, many wonder who is behind the mask – meanwhile Harry Osborn, the son of Oscorp conglomerate Norman Osborn has been making nightly patrols as this new masked vigilante that the media dubbed Spider-Man, and he's aided by the science nerd Peter Parker. What connection these two high school students from different social circles remains a mystery. For now, Spider-Man finds himself battling his second costumed foe the Ringer, whose mysterious rings each sport different abilities. And without Parker's technological savvy and critical thinking – he finds himself out matched..._

Spider-Man dodged the glowing heat ring that burned through the roof behind him, and somersaulted over it, as it passed him again. His stamina while greater than average human was not infinite, and using his webbing depleted his stamina. He leaped off one of the shelves that had junk on it, after he grabbed a rim, and tossed it at the ring. The two collided making a ping noise, the ring sliced clean through the rim.

«_Damn it, Parker – where are you?_»

s-m

Peter pulled into the drive-way after dropping off Jessica, and walked up stairs to the attic where his bedroom and makeshift lab was. He could hear the sound of his transceiver with Spider-Man's voice playing through on the speakers.

"_Where are you, Parker?"_

He rushed over, and plopped into the seat – putting the head set on over his ears.

"I'm here, what's the problem?

"I'm facing a guy with throwing rings that have special properties."

"What kind of properties?"

"I-I don't know," Spider-Man said. "They can melt through metal, wood, - bind people, stuff like that."

"Where are you?" asked Peter.

"Reco's junkshop, on 38th street."

"Okay," Peter said.

"_That's all you have to say?"_

"I'm trying to get a satellite feed from that area so I can help."

"_Well, hurry up!"_

Peter sighed, and tapped several keystrokes. A confirmation of his access played upon his screen, and he turned to the side monitor, which showed Spider-Man dodging the Ringer's heat ring. He typed in a few commands to try and get a close up of the scene so he could have a better idea of what Spider-Man was up against.

"I can't tell much of the rings, Spidey."

"Think of something!"

"I am thinking!"

Peter made a sweep of his keyboard, and his view of the Ringer become bigger. He noticed the belt buckle on the Ringer's costume glowed with little lights blinking in symmetrical pattern. That made him wonder, he made a few commands to the camera in Spider-Man's suit to blow up the shot of the device bigger. Sure enough, he noticed that through watching the replayed feed that Ringer's weapons seemed to configure to his needs through the aid of the belt buckle.

"Bingo!" said Peter. "His rings are manipulated through his belt buckle, it is some kind of controlling device."

"Thanks," said Spider-Man, leaping out of the way of the heat ring.

He made his way toward the Ringer, and dodged out of the way, with the heat ring stopping just short of the Ringer's chest. Spider-Man fired a web-line, and yanked the Ringer's belt off, rendering his ring inert, and it fell to the ground.

"What did you _do_?" asked the Ringer.

"I pulled the plug," said Spider-Man. "Now, smile for the birdy."

He punched the Ringer hard in the face, but not hard enough to hurt him – only render him unconscious. The Ringer skid across the floor unconscious, the media arrived, and Spider-Man posed for them before disappearing into the fading night sky.

s-m

Thomas Fireheart signed the document placed in front of him, and scooted it over to the mysterious figure that covered his face in a purple veil of smoke. He pulled his cloak closed after taking the document, and his eyes pulsed with purple, eerie light.

"**Once I am finished, you will have your media spotlight."**

"And you will get the compensation you asked for," said Thomas.

"**Good."**

"Now, if we are done – um what is your name?"

"**Call me...Mysterio."**

"_Right_," said Thomas.He set the files stacked beside of him in front of him. "I'm sure you know the way out."

Mysterio turned away, and disappeared in a plume of purple smoke. A stench filled the air that made Thomas hold his nose. It smelled like tar, and it was so powerful that it made him want to gag.

"Ugh," said Thomas. "So repulsive."

He pulled a can of aerosol from his drawer, and sprayed the air to try and get rid of the stench. But, the aerosol had little effect. So, he mulled leaving his office – at least until the stench went away.

s-m

Norman sat in the study looking over the latest report of his pharmaceutical arm's development of a new wonder drug. When he heard a bump from upstairs. A smile formed on his face, and he placed the pages as they were before he headed upstairs. He walked straight toward Harry's room, and opened the door where he found Harry in his Spider-Man costume pulling off his mask with his back turned to him.

Norman cleared his threat, and Harry turned – visibly shocked by his dad's presence.

"D-dad?"

"Son, we need to talk."

"I-I can explain."

"I'm sure you can, and I'm sure I can guess a good deal of what happened."

Harry lowered his head, a moment passed before he looked at his father. His face showing dejection due to his dad ruining his surprise.

"Why do you always have to ruin my attempts to please you?" he said. "Why do you always have to make me look small to you?"

"Son, I do no such thing."

"Yes you do!" said Harry, toppling over the nightstand next to him.

The act caused him to reconsider what he was doing, and he lowered his head. His dad walked over, and put his hand on his son's shoulder. Harry couldn't bring himself to look up at his dad – it was too painful.

"Son, if you possess such great powers – you will need guidance, the type of guidance only I and our company can provide."

"I-I have help..."

"Who?" said Norman. "That Parker twerp?"

"Y-yeah..."

"He's small-time, and not worthy of your attention."

"B-but..."

"But nothing, son."

Harry lowered his head, unsure of what to do.

"From now on you will listen to only me, and I will provide you with everything you will need."

"I-I..."

"You wish to honor me, yes?"

"I..."

"Well do you, or don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then do exactly as I tell you, and only what I tell you."

Harry lowered his head, and sighed. Norman's face was graced with a smile when Harry looked back up at him.

"Yes dad."

"Good, now get some sleep while I make some arrangements for tomorrow."

Norman turned to the door, and started to walk out when Harry spoke up.

"W-what kind of arrangements?"

"You'll find out tomorrow, get some sleep."

"Okay," said Harry, discarding his costume and climbed into bed.

s-m

It was late, Peter was examining the cell culture he had of Harry. He didn't have the technology to tell much except that whatever happened had rewritten Harry's dna.

Without the resources of Oscorp pharmaceuticals, he could do nothing more. He put the cell culture away when he noticed some one standing on the tree limb outside his window. He opened it, a large figure entered and Peter realized it was not Harry. He tried to run, but the figure grabbed his shoulder and threw him out the window where Peter fell on the yard breaking his ribs. He was bleeding from the mouth. He could hardly breathe. The large figure began to come down to finish the job when a neighbor ran over after having seen Peter thrown from the window, the large figure climbed back up the tree and disappeared.

s-m

Jessica opened her bleary eyes, she saw some one standing over her. She flipped on the light, and it was Spider-Man. He just stood there looking down at her. He found a spot and sat easily on her bed, and turned to her. His black costume gave off a menacing vibe despite how calm he spoke.

"Tell Parker we're through, and not to get in my way."

"W-what?" she said.

"Also tell him – tell him that I appreciate what he's done."

"W-wait," she said, as he made for the window, and disappeared.

She rushed to the window, and looked out. He was long gone, though. She went to the phone, and dialed the number of Peter's cell phone, but it rang busy. It made her wonder how he knew the vigilante Spider-Man.

_NEXT ISSUE: Shades Of Mystery_


	4. Chapter 4

Ultimate Genesis Spider-Man #4 "Shades Of Mystery"

By Mick Edwards

Monday morning, the press were gathered before the platform in the back yard of Osborn Mansion. Norman stood behind the curtain adjusting his tie with an ear mic providing him with full communication with his media team. He looked up from the mirror that a blonde secretary held in front of him, and waved her off. Then he came through the curtains where he smiled at the press.

"Ladies and Gentleman," said Norman. "I have a great announcement to make about the future of Oscorp Pharmaceuticals and how it involves our local vigilante."

With that said, Spider-Man leaped down from the top of Osborn Mansion to stand beside, Norman. The press snapped a flurry of pictures, not understanding why he was there. Norman looked to Spider-Man, smiled, and turned back to the press.

"Spider-Man is an employee of Oscorp pharmaceuticals and the first in a series of super soldiers designed to protect the American people from crime within and from outside its borders!"

The press began firing off questions, Norman waved them to simmer down. Silence restored, he continued.

"Spider-Man acts under the supervision of Oscorp pharmaceuticals, the government and law enforcement can feel at ease now that they have latest in crime fighting technology."

Norman stepped away from the podium to allow his spokesman do the rest. He walked by Harry, concealed in the black and white costume that he wore. He knew Harry watched him, and he made sure Harry saw him wink at him for encouragement.

s-m

Peter lie in an emergency room bed with an oxygen feed in his nose, an IV in his arm, and his ribs wrapped, but hurting. He groaned in pain when he heard Aunt May's voice.

"Oh thank god," she said. She stood over him with tears in her eyes. "Peter, are you all right?"

Peter looked at her, looked around, and bite his lip. "My ribs hurt..."

"I'll have the doctors give you some more pain killers," she said leaving the room.

Peter leaned his head back against the pillow, thinking of last night. The large figure that attacked him had done it so fast he did not get a good look at him. Looking at the door, he saw Jessica with tears beginning to form in her eyes. She walked in, taking Peter's hand.

"Are you all right?" she asked softly.

"It only hurts when I sing," he said. A smile crept across his face.

Jessica punched his arm, the very arm he wrapped around her waist. He pulled her close.

"I imagine Aunt May called you?" Peter asked.

"Actually, I stopped by your house this morning when a neighbor told me what happened."

Peter ran his hand through her hair, "I'm glad you are here."

"You know," Jessica said coyly. "This bed is big enough for both of us."

Peter laughed. "You know Aunt May would kill us."

"Yeah, stupid abstinence rule."

"Better than you and I having to take care of a child we wouldn't be ready to afford."

A dour look formed on her face, Peter looked up at her upon feeling her tense up.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"You do want to have kids with me, don't you?"

"Now?"

"No," Jessica said, running a hand through his hair. "After we are married and have good jobs."

"Well, I would have children with MJ, but she doesn't like boys."

Jessica grabbed his nose. "That's not funny!"

Peter kissed her forehead. "Of course I do."

Jessica smiled relaxing while he held her.

s-m

Harry came home from school and went up to his room, changing into his Spider-Man costume. It was a new one his father had made. A red and blue one with a black web pattern on the mask, gloves, boots, and chest area. A large wiry red spider was on the back with a small black spider in the middle of the web pattern. He opened the window, firing a web-line and swung away from the house. Osborn Mansion lie near Manhattan. The travel into the city was quick due to the short distance. He landed upon a roof over looking the Hudson when the world around him was cascaded in an assortment of colors. His danger sense forced him to reflexively flip out of the way of an energy blast. Harry could not discern which direction that it came from.

"**New threads?"** said a voice that seemed to be everywhere. The voice was modulated.

"Who are you?" asked Spider-Man.

"**You will find out if you follow my clues," **said the voice.

The colors disappeared and a letter floated down to rest beside Spider-Man's feet. He only had a moment to look at it before it caught fire. He tossed it aside.

"Damn!"

He looked around, placing a fist to his chin. Trying to remember the message.

"Black and white, they have a series for you where they display their might against Indians..."

It came to Spider-Man, Yankee stadium. He fired a web-line and swung off to follow the clues.

s-m

Norman did not look happy after hearing Man Mountain Marko's report of the botched attempt on Peter Parker's life. He palmed his forehead, waving dismissively at Marko to leave. Alone, he cupped his chin, picked up the phone and made a call to his R&D lab's head researcher. Doctor Douglas Birely.

"How soon before our next super soldier is ready?" asked Norman.

"I've analyzed your son's dna, and we already have a few trial specimens ready."

"I want results, Birely, not excuses."

Hanging up the phone, Norman returned to his duties as CEO and President of Oscorp Pharmaceuticals.

s-m

Spider-Man landed atop Yankee Stadium, he looked around for his next clue. He didn't have Peter's brilliant science brain, but he was smart enough to realize this was a trap. The wall he stood upon shook, he looked down and saw the Hulk, a creature that had been rumored to have appeared from a Russian super-soldier lab. The Hulk slammed his fists against the wall again, Spider-Man dropped down, his feet connecting with the Hulk's face when he looked up. The Hulk snarled and swung at Spider-Man, deceptively fast despite his bulk. Spider-Man evaded thanks to his danger sense, firing a shot of the silk-like webbing that was produced from his wrists. The webbing smacked against the Hulk's face, blinding him. Spider-Man fired a line onto the glob on the Hulk's face, and pulled hard sending the creature into his fist.

The Hulk exploded in a shower of sparks and shrapnel. Spider-Man was thrown by the blast and smacked into a wall where he fell onto the street face first. Several minutes passed before he rose, his head swimming. Turning around, he saw the next clue spray painted on the wall of the building behind him. The spray paint glowed in neon colors before vanishing.

"History and words collide, you will find all you seek at the bottom?"

Spider-Man rubbed his aching head, realizing the meaning of the clue, he climbed the wall swiftly and made his way to the upper-west side of Manhattan.

Aside from Jessica and Aunt May, the only others visitors were Mary Jane Watson and Liz Allen. Both were standing outside watching Peter, he seemed to be asleep and they were turning to leave when he called out them.

"Don't just stand there," he said. "Come on in."

They walked in holding hands, Mary Jane took a seat beside Peter and Liz sat next to Mary Jane. They both smiled at him. He smiled back, though it was a wane smile.

"How're doing?" asked MJ. She took his hand.

"Okay," said Peter. "They have me on the same drugs rock stars are on, so I'm flyin' high!"

MJ and Liz giggled. He laughed. It felt good to laugh, even with the pain in his ribs and the drugs dimming his mind. Making him sleepy, when he'd prefer to be at school, or watching over Harry. He and Harry made a pact after Harry gained his powers. Peter would help Harry, in return Harry would let Peter share in his exploits by wearing a camera in his suits that allowed Peter to see the world through Harry's eyes.

Denied watching Harry jump from roof to roof, climbing the walls and seeing everything like a spider does. Peter felt less enthusiasm, less desire to do much. He listened to MJ and Liz tell their story of what happened at school, but secretly he wished to be in another place, being the hero that Harry pretended to be.

Spider-Man was in the American Museum of Natural History, searching for the next clue. He searched all the floors, almost giving up three times, and cursing his luck that Peter had been injured by a prowler. His eyes wandered when he noticed an envelope attached to the bottom of the Cape York meteorite. He pulled it off and read it.

_Boom!_

Spider-Man's danger sense took over, and he fled through the skylight above. Glass spilling to the floor, as he got a clear distance away. The whole building exploded, sending pitch-black smoke into the sky. Numerous museum pieces were destroyed with only the library of the museum still standing.

"Just great," said Spider-Man.

"_Harry, what the hell happened, I heard an explosion on your suits open mic."_

"Uh," said Spider-Man. "You know the American Museum of Natural History?"

"_Son, I have lived in New York most of my life, of course I know what the American Museum of Natural History is!"_

"Yeah, well, it IS history now..."

"_Wait, what?"_

Spider-Man clasped his ears, his dad's shouting almost deafened him. "Dad, please don't shout, I'll need my ear drums in the future..."

"_Harry, how could you bungle being a hero so spectacularly?"_

Spider-Man palmed his face and muttered: "Trust me, I know..."

He looked up seeing his next clue on an air blimp. Spider-Man fired a web-line, and swiftly climbed up to the blimp to read the new message aloud.

_Around and around, everything starts at the beginning. Find the common thread, remember the past and you will find me._

"_Sounds like he is describing your first activity as Spider-Man..."_

Spider-Man's eyes widened. "Dad, I _love_ you!"

Spider-Man swung toward where it all began for his career, his intention to discover the mystery behind his latest foe.

_End of Chapter 4._


	5. Chapter 5

Ultimate Genesis Spider-Man #5 "Illusions and Delusions"

Written By Mick Edwards

Spider-Man climbed to the roof of the shop owned by the Tinkerer. He climbed over the ledge when his danger instincts kicked in, his body leaned back avoiding a razor blade launched his way. Spider-Man jumped up in the air, and landed in a crouch on the roof. A smile playing on his face, beneath his red mask.

"That the best you got?"

Dogs appeared from a green mist, Spider-Man's eyes went wide. "I hate dogs!"

The dogs charged toward Spider-Man, he jumped in the air, firing a stream of webbing snatching the dogs. He jerked them up in the air, and wrapped them up in a web cocoon. Spider-Man landed just a few feet away from Mysterio, the dogs neatly tied up.

"Two and O so far," said Spider-Man.

Mysterio chuckled, his voice sounded like grounded glass. He pulled a book from his cloak from seemingly no where, and opened it up. Turning the book to Spider-Man, he asked a question.

"**What do you see?"**

"Besides a lunatic with a bonfire for a head?"

Mysterio didn't laugh this time. He tossed the book at Spider-Man's feet.

"**Your sarcasm will be your ending insect!"**

"What can I say," said Spider-Man softly. "A certain some one's humor rubbed off on me."

"_Harry, this no time to play games, take him out and turn him over to the authorities."_

"Right."

"**Talking to yourself already,"** chuckled Mysterio. **"Why not admit defeat?"**

"The thought had crossed my mine," said Spider-Man when the book expanded and dropped him inside of the universe it contained.

"_It has to be an illusion, son, there is no way this fool could bend reality like that."_

"You could be more convincing, dad..."

A large humpty dumpty ran toward Spider-Man, sporting monstrous fangs and big hands on its short little arms, it ran with its short stubby legs. Spider-Man fired a gob of webbing at the creatures face, it passed through hitting a chimney next to Mysterio. Mysterio began to wonder if Spider-Man could sense him somehow. He started to dismiss the thought when he saw Spider-Man battle the illusions, but when a web-line shot out and took hold of his cloak. His suspicions seemed correct. Flying into Spider-Man's fist, he had no idea that the web-line was a blind shot guided by his danger attuned reflexes. Mysterio lie at Spider-Man's feet unconscious. The green flame proving to be nothing more than another illusion, but Spider-Man became disappointed when he discovered this Mysterio was another robot.

"Damn," he said.

The robot looked at Spider-Man. **"Did you really think I would fight you in person?"**

"Well..."

"**Clearly I underestimated you, wall-crawler, but when next we meet, I'll be ready."**

The robot began to sizzle and smoke. Spider-Man's danger sense already had him moving, swinging away from the building when the robot exploded and took the whole building with it. Spider-Man clung to a wall from a skyscraper looking at the smoke almost two-miles away. He palmed his face.

"I don't suppose you have insurance that covers the properties destroyed in my battles?"

Nothing, but silence would be his answer. He lowered his head, shaking it in dismay. Firing a web-line, he swung toward home.

s-m

Peter stroked Jessica's hair. She skipped school to be with him despite his encouragement to go. She had enough tardiness on her record that she could risk expulsion, yet she showed him how much she cared by being in the room with him.

He turned the television in his room on, but the volume was low. A bi-racial woman appeared with long black hair, a snotty attitude shown by her arguing with some one off camera while the camera was rolling. When the cameraman caught her attention, her face turned a deep embarrassed red.

"_Uh, hmmm."_

A smile crept up on Peter's face, he had little respect for the journalistic world.

"_This is Margaret Williams with NBC news...we are live with the special effects guru of our time, Quentin Beck whom has been kind enough to appear on her, I mean on our show."_

"This girl is an idiot," said Jessica with a half opened eye.

"I don't think she has a fucking clue what she is doing."

They watched the telecast, this Margaret Williams fumbling the interview like a drunken hobo trying to walk a straight line. Peter and Jessica laughed the whole time. Quentin Beck seemed to be insulted by her complete lack of intelligence or verbal ability. By the telecasts end, Peter and Jessica were already knee deep in a more personal discussion having skipped the whole show.

s-m

Thomas Fireheart watched the recording that Mysterio had of the whole encounter. His eyes lit with excitement. "This is wonderful!"

Mysterio stood silently, he waved a hand and the recording went off. The disc appeared in his open, outstretched right hand.

"How did you do that?" asked Fireheart.

"**That would be telling."**

Thomas Fireheart came around his desk. "Do you think you can defeat the wall-crawler with what you know now?"

Mysterio was silent, he turned his back to Thomas. The plume of fire that covered his face was now a bluish shade. Thomas was not sure whether Mysterio was a magician of mystical order, or some kind of futurist special effects wizard. When Mysterio turned around, Thomas heard his cold chuckle.

"**I have a plan which would prove fortunate for **_**both**_** of us."**

Thomas only smiled, as Mysterio explained what he needed.

s-m

Harry arrived back at Osborn mansion, he took off his Spider-Man uniform and put on a clean set of clothes with his original black uniform underneath. Walking down the hall, and toward the stairs, he heard his father call out to him. Harry turned seeing his father wearing one of his 'many' typical business suits. He groaned, and lowered his head.

"That wasn't bad, Harry, but I am sure you could do better."

"I know father."

"You know, then why not show some effort?"

Harry glared at Norman, Norman gave him the same look back.

"You think because you have superhuman powers that you can defy me?" asked Norman. "Son, I'm smarter than you, more experienced than you, and I _**never**_ lose."

Harry looked away, he walked away with his hands in his pockets, shoulders slumped.

s-m

Peter woke up again, three times he had dozed off. He found Jessica was gone. Probably went home to not anger her parents.

Peter didn't blame her, her parents were cruel. Peter didn't know his own parents. They died mysteriously. His Aunt May never spoke of what happened. His Uncle Ben died a few years ago due to a heart attack. Since then, it has just been him and Aunt May.

"Penny for your thoughts, P."

"Harry?"

Peter looked up, he saw Harry standing in the doorway. His hands in his pockets. Harry walked over to the bed. He sat down beside Peter.

"I heard about what happened through MJ and Liz."

"You don't hang around our circles," said Peter. "Why did they tell you?"

"I asked them where you were, I used an excuse about helping me with my science homework."

"Ah," said Peter.

Harry lowered his head, a glum look on his face. "I think my father is responsible for what happened to you."

"'Cause I was helping you with your nightly activities?"

"I think it goes deeper than that..."

"What made you suspect him?"

Harry looked at Peter, "I saw a thick built man leave my dad's office just before I came to see you."

Harry rubbed the back of his head. "I heard dad mention, make sure you remove the Parker problem."

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Peter.

"What can I do, he's my dad!"

"So," said Peter. "You going to let him kill me?"

Harry hung his head in shame. "I don't know what to do, P."

Peter threw off his covers, he sat up in bed. "You need to get me out of here, I'm vulnerable here, and if he doesn't come here, he'll go after Aunt May."

"How am I going to get you out of here?"

"Did you bring your costume?"

"Not the one dad gave me," said Harry revealing his black Spider-Man uniform underneath. "I feel more comfortable in this than that colorful get-up."

"Close the door, suit up."

Harry started to ask why, but stopped himself. He did as Peter asked, and closed the door. He took off his clean clothes, revealing the rest of his black uniform. He slipped his mask on.

"Now what?"

"We are going to stage a little kidnapping..."

s-m

Norman sat in his lounge chair when he saw a special report appear on the television, it showed Spider-Man swinging away with Peter Parker in tow. Peter screaming for help, and waving his arms. Norman didn't know what to make of it. He rubbed his chin, picked up the phone and called Doctor Birely.

"Doctor, is our project ready yet?"

"Sir, I just finished giving the process to Macendale."

"Good, have him suit up, I have a job for him."

"But sir..."

"NO buts, Doctor, just do as I say."

s-m

Spider-Man got Peter a safe distance away, Peter stopped his act of being kidnapped. Peter pointed to a spot where he wanted Spider-Man to set him down. They landed and Spider-Man let go of Peter.

"Now what?"

"Now, I'll go underground, though it will be difficult to convince Aunt May."

"Maybe not," said Spider-Man, as an idea came to him. "I think I have a solution.

s-m

Jason Macendale slipped on the garish orange and blue body suit made of kevlar/nomex bi-weave laid out for him. The mask was latex and kevlar triple weave. He hopped on the aerial glider called AMP (Aerial Military Power). Taking off, his chuckles could be heard through out the area, as he flew high into the night sky.

End of Chapter 5

_Next Chapter 6: Enter The Madness_


	6. Chapter 6

Ultimate Genesis Spider-Man #6 "Enter the madness"

Written by Michael Edwards

S-M

Small. That was how Peter would do things. The small squat hole that no one bothered to care about. His close personal friends sent him items he would need to keep track of the menace that stalked his life. The Osborn dynasty. Norman to be precise. Wireless Internet. Burn modems that allowed him to use different Internet accounts. A big screen television that Jessica's dad planned to get rid of for a larger screen. A used recliner, a pop out bed that was in decent shape. And a burn phone so that he can keep in touch with Jessica and those in the know.

Peter patched himself into the Osborn network. With the help of some his online hacker friends creating the door and the distraction for Oscorp's tech support. He only had access to cameras of the Osborn Mansion. He didn't expect to get through all the way to the private database of Osborn. Peter could see Harry holding the red, blue costume his father gave him. He looked spaced out. Peter didn't know why. Peter was concerned for him, but could do nothing for him. Harry had to wage his own battle with his father. Peter began sending to the blood sample he had of Harry to science pals that he chatted with online. All of them, brilliant in different fields. Hoping they could help crack what gave Harry his power.

S-M

"Power matters more than responsibility, Harry. When you put that costume on, I want you to remember that. I want you to remind people just how powerless they are compared to people like you and me."

Harry slipped on the red mask, walked to the opened balcony window and leaped out. Landing on the side of the Oscorp copter heading toward the side. In one sense, he was elated his dad paid attention to him. In another, he felt empty. Harry buried this emptiness by thinking of how proud he could make his father. That made him determined.

S-M

Macendale wore the battle gear provided to him by Norman Osborn. The red lens giving him the look of a demon. The lens were highly complex optical computers. The animatronics in the mask were keyed to move with the muscles in Macendale's mouth so that he wouldn't reveal any humanity when he spoke. The costume was so perfect in its capture of theatricality that it would make Hobgoblin a feared name. Looking at the picture of his target, Hobgoblin picked up a marker, and marked an X over May Parker.

S-M

Spider-Man swung through the city, in his ear a blue tooth head set. Patched into the police band. Several different incidents were happening. Harry tried to figure out which to attend. His father came on with a choice in mind.

"Assist in the hostage situation at the Stark biotech lab, I will relay further instructions."

The message cryptic, it gave Harry the idea that his father had something less heroic in mind. This made Harry a bit frightened.

S-M

Carl Lucas couldn't believe he was pressed against the hood of a police car. The charge of possession just another veiled attack on his civil rights. The officers roughly tossed him in the back, laughing about how they filled their nigger quota. Carl became more frustrated. Nearly sixty years, and not much changed for people of race, disability, and poverty. Carl knew this could affect his continued education with Empire State University.

"Comfy back there, boy?" asked the senior officer. "We have a nice cell just waiting for you."

"I wanna talk with a lawyer, what you're doing isn't right, I haven't done ANYTHING!"

"Sure, sure, that is what you all say. Let's go Jim."

S-M

In a discreet lab that remained off of Norman's holdings, a multi-layered case filled with genetically altered spiders hung from the ceiling. Beneath it, Doctor Curtis Connors, Doctor Michael Morbius, and Doctor Allister Smythe examining the dead spider that bit Norman's son Harry. They had state of the art equipment they used to scan the spider's cellular structure, to see if the genetic alterations made to the spider remained. They were shocked to find they had not.

"How could this have happened," said Doctor Morbius. Looking away from the micro scope. "We didn't make the alterations transient!"

"Settle down, Michael, we hadn't done enough testing to know how the alterations would take." Doctor Connors used his only hand to switch on the genetic sequencer so they could read the sample of blood taken from Harry without his permission.

An image of Harry's mutated genome showed on a screen in the wall. All three scientists were shocked, extremely curious, and concerned where this mutation could lead.

S-M

Spider-Man swung toward the biotech lab, leaping at the large Stark logo after reaching the end of the line. He crawled to a window looking the fifth floor lab. Several gun men held lab technicians at gun point.

"Now, Harry I want you to climb to the rough, and take the right ventalition duct. There you will be able to sneak into the adjacent room to the lab. Quietly open the-"

"I've got this dad, don't worry." Spider-Man turned off his ear mic and slide the window open gently. Before the gunman knew what hit him, he was stuck to the Stark logo with some kind of webbing, his mouth gagged. The next gun man rushed to the window, Spider-Man stood above the window, yanking him out in a web cocoon. The leader of the group happened to see what transpired. He opened fire at the roof.

"Make a move bug man, and I'll these hostages." Hearing that struck a chord in Harry. His fingers grew talons, his teeth elongated. All he could see was red. Leaping in with a wild battle lust, he ripped the throat of the leader of the gun men, his gun going off and killing not only the last member of his gang, but one of the lab technicians.

Harry roared at the remaining lab techs, then noticed the red talons emitted from his fingers. Clutching his head, Harry ran leaving behind a damaging mess.

S-M

Norman slammed his fist down on the table, watching the live report of what happened. How his idiot son killed a man and that resulted in the death of an innocent. In one single blow, his moronic son caused a public relations nightmare that would do tons of damage to Oscorp. Norman felt so disgusted. When Harry arrived, with blood on his costume. Norman lost it, tossing a vase at his son. Harry caught it with his highly proficient reflexes.

"What's the matter, dad. Already grown bored of me again."

"You little shit, you just cost me millions and damaged the reputation I have spent my life building!"

Harry shot a glob of webbing, shutting his father up. "Stow the speeches, _Dad_. I have had it with your constant abuse!"

Harry picked up a desk that belonged to his grand father and tossed it out onto the patio. Norman looked at Harry with shock and then anger. Harry tore off the upper part of his uniform, heading upstairs to his room.

S-M

Norman looked at the bloody uniform on the floor. The webbing wasn't too strong, so he managed to remove it. The erratic behavior of his son made him nigh uncontrollable. Norman needed to know what was going on/ So he made a call to the experts he had examining the process that changed his son from a loser into marvelous, yet unpredictable weapon.

"His mutation is constant, Mr. Osborn. Harry is changing, evolving beyond his current template, and I am afraid we have no idea what his final template will be..."

"Then how I am supposed to control him Octavius? With the damage he has already caused, with what damage he may do in the future. I can't afford escalation. I want you, Morbius, and Connors working on a solution and have it brought to me by Wednesday."

"But, Mr. Osborn two days is-"

"Did I sound like I left room for argument, Doctor?"

Norman hung up the phone. Damage control had to be his priority, but how could he accomplish it. Then an idea hit him. Using his cell phone he sent an encrypted text to his agent Hobgoblin. If things worked out like he planned, he could salvage this operation to continue his quest for providing the government the next generation super soldier.

S-M

Hobgoblin flew over the Parker residence, landing in the backyard. The cloaking field generated from his belt allowed him to be unseen. With its power coming from the plasma fusion engine inside the glider. Hobgoblin started toward the house when his phone beeped. He pulled it out seeing a text from his boss. He glanced at the Parker residence once more before jumping on the glider and flying off for his new mission.

S-M

Harry looked at his hands, hands that were becoming less human. He couldn't even bring himself to look in the mirror. Or he would see the elongation of his skull to accompany the extra eyes and the sharp razor like pincers. Four extra stumps grew on his expanded sides creating room for four extra arms. Harry screamed, an inhuman scream. None of his costumes would fit him now. He could not even hide his hideous face. The worst effect was on his mind. All he could see is hatred for his father and the damn genetic experiments. The stupid goal to out do the super soldier process that created the current Captain America. The pain and misery Harry felt led all the way back to his father. Harry tore through the doors of his bedroom.

Norman heard the sounds of thrashing. For the first time in his life, Norman felt fear. Fear of the monster his son became. Then, Hobgoblin appeared outside the patio. Flying on his amp. Harry crashed through the window of his room, landing upon Hobgoblin. Harry found Hobgoblin was no ordinary man. That his strength possibly surpassed Harry's. An electrical shock from Hobgoblin's gloves put Harry on the defensive. Harry heard his father tell the costumed man to use one of the bombs. Hobgoblin was so much quicker than Harry that Harry's Spider-Sense had no time to react. The green mist from the bomb put Harry down for the count.

"He wasn't so tough," remarked Hobgoblin. "I expected more of a fight."

"My son always has been a weakling. Seems even with powers that should rightfully belong to me, he is a loser."

"What now, Boss man?"

"Tie him up, use the titanium steel cable in the glider."

Hobgoblin lifted Harry up like he was nothing and using his belt remote had the cable released from the glider. Poor Harry would now be a guinea pig for his father's ascension.

_To be continued in Spider-Play_


End file.
